Beading is a hobby which had become highly popular for forming unique, inexpensive decorative items of adornment. As beaders progress in their level of skill, it becomes increasingly important to them to produce items of high quality and professional appearance even though they are often given away to grand children and other family members. To this end, beading supplies are offered to ensure that the beaded items have a quality that would be considered attractive by the intended wearers. However, these supplies must also be inexpensive and easily manipulable by the intended users even if hampered by arthritis and failing strength. Ear rings for pierced ears have been quite difficult for beaders to produce to levels of quality that they would consider acceptable, particularly because hand formed wires simply do not meet the expected level of appearance that can be obtained with other commonly produced beaded items, particularly bracelets and necklaces. The large loop in a standard ear wire is particularly difficult to form using tools heretofore available to beaders. However, even if the beader purchases preformed ear wires, those items commonly sold still require the beader to form bends or kinks in the ear wire which can be difficult to form to the beaders' standards of acceptability. This invention relates to a tool for reproducibly forming ear wires of a highly finished appearance from beading wire which provides ample levels of mechanical advantage so that beaders can form ear wires using very little effort. This can be especially important for beaders of advanced age.